Anchorage Wasteland
The Anchorage Wasteland is the post-war remnants of Anchorage, Alaska and the surrounding areas. Due to the Sino-American War and the Liberation of Anchorage, the area is notable for being highly militarized. History Pre-war Anchorage was captured by Chinese forces in 2066 and was liberated in January of 2077. While the Chinese were pushed out of Alaska, the U.S. military kept its presence in the city and surrounding areas, thus when the Great War broke out, many of these forces split apart into seperate factions, some still alive even in 2287. Vault 25 was built to house U.S. soldiers and normal civilians, and lies to the east outside Anchorage, hidden in the Chugach Mountains. Post-war After the Great War, the city and surrounding areas were taken over by tribal raiders. In 2082, Vault 25 opened and the town of Dawn's Star was founded. By 2104, Dawn's Star had expanded and taken over Anchorage, announcing the newly formed Alaskan Alliance. While the Alliance has kept control of the Anchorage Wasteland and the entire wasteland is now apart of the Province of Anchorage, it still has tribal raiding problems and continued fracturing. This has been seriously troublesome for the Alliance, as their control continues to slowly slip away outside of Dawn's Star. Factions Major Factions *Alaskan Alliance The most powerful faction in the Anchorage wasteland, its capital city, Dawn's Star is located in the Anchorage Wasteland. *Tundra Rangers The elite military faction of the Alaskan Alliance, their base of operations is located in Dawn's Star. *Badlanders Alaskan Pack of the Badlanders, act as guns for hire in Dawn's Star, beyond this, they often raid caravans and villages. *Blue Family Casino Former casino operated by the Blue Family, known for under the table practices and gang related activity, though any who try to prove this are always mysteriously found dead. Believed to also smuggle drugs and weapons into Anchorage. The entire family were killed by the Red Herd in 2279. *Alaskan Alliance Resistance Coalition Loosely made coalition of tribes, raiders, anarchists and anyone who dislikes the Alaskan Alliance. The coalition is relatively weak, but have in recent years began to gain traction through propaganda. The main group of the coalition claim the Alaskan Alliance does not intend to restore Alaska to its pre-war glory, but rather to a different, darker future. The Alaskan Alliance is actively fighting coalition tribes and gangs. Minor Factions *Nanuqs Inuit for "Polar Bears", a tribal raider gang that infests the ruins of Wasilla. The tribe is mostly descended from Inuits, and they rarely accept outsiders. *Red Herd A band of assassins and outlaws who carry out contracts. They specialize in assassinations of anyone, as long as the client has enough caps. Their base of operations is unknown, but they are believed to be located in several locations across the Anchorage Wasteland. *Christmas Cutthroats A small group of raiders dressed as Christmas elves, with the leader dressed as Santa Claus, aptly named "Santa Gauss" due to the Gauss Rifle he uses. *Sanctum of Neutrality A quasi-religious faction that seeks to preserve old world values through preserving old world technology while maintaining peace. They avoid conflict whenever it may appear to them. Towns & Settlements *Dawn's Star *Muddy Harbor *Wasilla *Camp Kincaid Creatures *Giant Bison *Seekers *Brahmin *Yao Guai *Great Puffin Category:Places Category:Region Category:Alaska Category:Anchorage Wasteland